1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to distribution networks and specifically to substantially linear broadband networks such as cable telecommunications networks.
2. Description of the Background
Amplifiers are typically cascaded along the coaxial portion of a hybrid fiber coaxial (HFC) cable telecommunications distribution networks. The amplifiers are typically spaced as far apart as possible. As the bandwidth needs of the network increase, the demands on the amplifiers also increase. The trend to place amplifiers as far apart as possible has the advantage that fewer devices may be needed for a specific branch of coaxial cable. However, the amplification of each stage requires complex devices that commonly consume a large amount of power. These amplifiers require large amounts of power because the signal must be amplified sufficiently to traverse the larger distances. Layout and installation of conventional networks is complex and cumbersome. A typical field configurable amplifier may require a plug-in equalizer and a plug-in attenuator that must be configured by a technician during installation. This may require expensive analytical equipment to be brought into the field to determine appropriate equalizer or attenuator settings for each amplifier.
Cable telecommunications distribution networks are competing for two-way communication delivery in areas such as telephony and Internet access. One of the weaknesses of the typical cable telecommunications network is the vulnerability to failure. If a failure were to occur in the network, either by having a cable cut or by failure of one of the amplifiers, significant outages may occur. If a cable is damaged in a conventional network, there are no alternate routes by which signals may bypass the damage, leaving all of the downstream subscribers without service until a repair may be instituted. Similarly, if a single amplifier should fail, the large spacing between the amplifiers may prohibit a signal from reaching the next cascaded amplifier with sufficient signal, thereby resulting in similar downstream signal loss. For a cable telecommunications distribution network to effectively compete for telephony applications, the network must have the equivalent reliability of a conventional landline telephony network. The need for subscribers to make emergency calls under any circumstance dictates that the communications network be as failsafe as possible.
It would therefore be advantageous to have the ability to provide a system and method for a distribution network with increased reliability. It would also be advantageous to have a distribution network that minimizes installation and maintenance costs, consumes less power, and is able to carry greater bandwidth.